


it’s not over yet

by imagines



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aftercare, Bottom Shiro, Dom Keith, Epilogue What Epilogue, Ignores S8, M/M, Married Sheith, Overstimulation, Post-Series, Shiro POV, Sub Shiro, Vow renewal, emotional smut, light allurance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 21:29:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17795093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imagines/pseuds/imagines
Summary: The whole Garrison has turned out for the event, filling seats on either side of an aisle leading to the arch. Heads turn as Shiro and Keith approach. Someone wolf-whistles—Shiro is pretty sure it’s Hunk.Lance gives both of them a gentle shove. “Go on,” he says. “You’re not nervous, are you?”“Hell no.” Keith squeezes Shiro’s hand hard and looks up into his eyes. “Not when I’ve got you with me.” He presses a quick kiss to the ring on Shiro’s left hand—the one he placed on Shiro’s finger ten years ago today.[Shiro and Keith renew their vows, are late to their own party, and spend some quality time in their bedroom afterward.]





	it’s not over yet

**Author's Note:**

> 2019 Sheithlentines gift for [@hopahopa88](https://twitter.com/hopahopa88)! <3

“You boys ready?”

The hand on Shiro’s shoulder makes him turn. “Hey, Lance. Man, you look just as sharp as the first time we did this.”

“Don’t give him too many compliments,” Keith says. “He’ll start thinking he’s cute or something.” There’s nothing prickly in his tone anymore, though. These days, he trades barbs with Lance the way most people trade hugs. Enough time passing can soften up anyone.

“Allura thinks I’m cute. You insulting a princess’s taste in men?”

“I would never. I’m glad she got used to your ears.”

Lance rolls his eyes. “ _Anyway_ , I know you love staring into each other’s eyes, but you’re gonna miss the sunset if you don’t hurry up.”

“Oh, shit!” Keith grabs Shiro’s hand. “Come on, honey, let’s not ruin the photo op.”

Allura is already waiting at the edge of the cliff, beneath an arch of white metal draped in gauzy white fabric. Sprays of black and red roses burst from the wirework, a callback to the bouquets they’d carried on a now-distant May evening. Behind the arch and a long way down, evening shadows stretch across the desert. The whole Garrison has turned out for the event, filling seats on either side of an aisle leading to the arch. Heads turn as Shiro and Keith approach. Someone wolf-whistles—Shiro is pretty sure it’s Hunk.

Lance gives both of them a gentle shove. “Go on,” he says. “You’re not nervous, are you?”

“Hell no.” Keith squeezes Shiro’s hand hard and looks up into his eyes. “Not when I’ve got you with me.” He presses a quick kiss to the ring on Shiro’s left hand—the one he placed on Shiro’s finger ten years ago today.

Suddenly Shiro is not sure of his chances of getting through this without crying. But that’s all right. Everything they’ve been through together; all the disasters they almost didn’t survive—he’s allowed some tears.

They walk down the aisle together to wild applause and the sound of Pidge’s camera clicking. Shiro looks through the faces that have turned to watch him. Even without his own family present, he doesn’t feel alone—all the families of the paladins are here, and Coran, and Krolia of course. He’s surrounded by their love, and that will always matter more than blood.

Allura pulls both of them into a hug when they reach her. Then she speaks to the crowd: “Welcome, everyone! It is my pleasure to present to you Mr. and Mr. Shirogane—”

Loud cheering from the crowd.

“—who stand before you to renew their vows on the tenth anniversary of their wedding day.”

Everything is the same: the audience, the setting sun, the location at the top of the cliff they still dive from on hoverbikes on their days off. Or almost the same—there are fine lines at the corners of Keith’s eyes, and Shiro loves that, because it means Keith’s been smiling at him for a decade. The burn on Keith’s cheek has faded from angry red to pale pink, the scar almost blending in with his skin tone. He’d let Allura put a little mascara and eyeliner on him (“to make your eyes stand out in the photos!” she’d explained), but he hadn’t allowed her to cover up the scar. _It means something to me_ , he’d said. _I got this saving Shiro’s life._

“Keith, would you like to begin?” Allura asks.

“I, uh.” Keith’s face is turning pink in the last of the sunlight. It’s beautiful. And adorable. Shiro wants to kiss his blushing cheeks. “I wasn’t good at this ten years ago and I haven’t gotten any better. I stayed up late last night, but I still didn’t know what to write, so I thought, I’ll just talk, you know? It’s you, Shiro. I know I can always talk to you.” He looks down at their joined hands, where their rings shine in the light. “By now I’ve loved you for half my life. Long before you even knew it, I loved you. And the thing is, it was never hard to love you. Felt as natural as breathing. As if your soul spoke to mine and said, _stay with me_. And I’ve been with you ever since.

“I know there are no guarantees in this universe. Anything can happen, and god knows a lot has happened to us in particular. But I do know this: I will never stop loving you. I _can’t_ stop loving you. Until the world ends, I am yours.”

For a moment, the only sound is a light breeze whispering through the sagebrush. Shiro stares into Keith’s eyes, so familiar to him, and yet so different from when they met. The Keith he’d known then had lived inside a storm, battered by piercing wind and freezing rain, sheltered only by the walls he built around himself. But fear and rage, once ever-present in his gaze, have faded away. In their place, only trust and peace remain.

Shiro’s got what he wants to say scribbled down in lines of neat handwriting on a folded sheet of white paper in his breastpocket. “Baby,” he murmurs, quiet enough that only Allura can overhear. “I’m yours, too.” He unfolds his paper, staring at the words through blurring vision, and makes his choice. “Actually, I don’t need this,” he says, and stuffs the paper back in his pocket. Keith had spoken from his heart—Shiro wants to meet him there.

“It took me some time to catch up,” he starts. “You know that.”

A few titters from their audience; a tiny smile on Keith’s lips.

Shiro turns to the crowd. “A few of you know this story, but when I finally proposed to him, I said, _I want to marry you_ , and he said, _I know_.” Louder laughter this time. “Keith, for a long time, I couldn’t name what I felt for you. Or maybe I was afraid to put words to it. Afraid to let it be real. But when it comes to matters of the heart, there’s no one more patient than you. You love me with every atom of your being—never in a restrictive way, though. Because you don’t see love as a wall to keep everyone else out. Your love is freedom, and safety, and home.

“I’ve had so many incredible experiences in my life so far. Some a lot more fun than others—” Keith snorts— “but incredible nonetheless. The greatest, though—the truly unforgettable one—is to be loved by you. To have and to hold you, till… well, Death already tried and failed to part us. So like you said. Until the world ends. And even then, I’m not sure we won’t defy expectations.”

The sun is sinking to its rest, pulling a blanket of stars over the sky. Keith’s eyes glitter with tears, and Shiro’s no better off, but who needs composure on a day like this? Shiro lets go of Keith’s hands to hold his face instead, kissing his soft mouth, savoring his startled little gasp. “I’ll have more of that for you later,” Shiro whispers as he pulls away.

The flush deepens on Keith’s cheeks. “Bring it on, old-timer,” he whispers back.

*

They’re late to their own party. The plan is to wait until everyone’s assembled in the rec hall, then make a grand entrance together and take their seats at the head table. The plan falls apart when Keith decides they have just enough time for a kiss in the corridor outside, which becomes several kisses, which turns into Keith’s shirt somehow becoming untucked, and Shiro’s hands ending up down the back of Keith’s dress pants.

Just as Keith is shoving Shiro up against the wall, just as he’s growling low in Shiro’s ear, “God, the things I wanna do to you”—

Just then is when Lance finds them, his startled squawk drowning out whatever Keith was saying. Keith jumps back, ending up three feet away and shoving his shirttail back in his pants, as if that will cover up the way his hair is coming loose from his braid, or the mark Shiro sucked into his skin a little too high up on his neck.

“We’re ready for you,” Lance says, prim as can be. “Whenever you get yourselves composed.” Then he turns on his heel and stalks back into the rec hall.

“That could have gone worse,” Shiro offers, patting his hair back into place and straightening his lapels.

“Sorry,” Keith mutters. He’s frantically trying to fix his braid, to no avail. It’s completely wrecked. He’s also bright red, and Shiro would love the sight of that, if not for the very real embarrassment evident on his face. “Didn’t mean to get us caught.”

“It’s okay, baby. Hey, come here a second.” Shiro reaches out, stilling Keith’s anxious hands with his own. He touches the back of Keith’s head, stroking his soft hair. “Let me try something.” He waits for Keith’s nod, then tugs the band free of the end of Keith’s braid, and begins to undo the braid entirely. It had been done up tightly some hours before, and now Keith’s already-unruly hair falls in glorious waves around his shoulders. Shiro combs his fingers through it, doing his best to get the strands to behave, then pulls it all back to the base of Keith’s neck and wraps the band around it again to form a low ponytail. “This looks just as good, alright?”

“If you say so,” Keith mutters, but he’s looking less upset already.

“I say so,” Shiro confirms. He slips his hand into Keith’s. “Let’s go join the party.”

*

The paladins are all gathered at the head table, with space left in the center for the wayward guests of honor. Lance, seated to Shiro’s left, elbows him gently in the ribs as he sits down. “Good to see the lovebirds made it, even though you can’t keep your hands off each other.”

“Hey,” Keith says, overhearing. He leans across Shiro’s lap to look Lance in the eye. “We fought a whole intergalactic war for the privilege of _not_ keeping our hands off each other.”

“Really? I thought it was to save the universe.”

At another time, in another place, Shiro would have had to hold them apart. Now there’s only playful banter and held-back laughter between the two of them.

“Well,” Keith says, considering, “Shiro’s part of my universe.”

Lance clutches at his heart. “You,” he gasps. “You are too much. Too sweet. I’m gonna die.”

“Shut up and go flirt with _your_ universe,” Keith tells him, sitting back upright. “I have a dinner party to attend.”

“She’s not—she—” Lance is the one blushing now, for a satisfying change.

“What’s that, darling?” Allura, on the other side of Lance, has caught wind of easy prey. “What is it that I am to you, exactly?”

“C’mon, Lance, get it together,” Keith prompts.

Lance manages to do just that. “My favorite person in the whole of existence,” he says in a low voice. “Couldn’t be happier to be spending my life with you.”

“Well,” Allura says, and Shiro can’t help but note that she’s a little breathless. “Aren’t you lucky I feel the same?” She puts her hand on the back of Lance’s neck and pulls him into a kiss that is rather deep and enthusiastic for where they are.

“I think maybe it’s your turn for a party next,” Shiro says. “Since you two lovebirds—”

“ _Hey_ ,” Lance complains.

“—can’t keep your hands off each other—ow, what was that for?” Lance has just elbowed him unnecessarily hard in the side.

“At least you didn’t see us in a compromising position,” Lance says. “Unlike some people, your eyes have not been defiled.”

Keith’s eyes have taken on a concerning yellow tint, and Shiro decides it’s time to redirect this conversation. “Alright, alright,” he says, patting Lance on the shoulder. “Apologies for the scene in the hallway.”

“What scene?” Allura chirps.

Lance glances at Keith, whose teeth seem a little sharper than normal. “Uh, nothing. Nothing at all.”

“That’s right, nothing,” Keith mutters. “Can we just eat now?”

*

Dinner is a sumptuous affair: four courses paired with ample wine, plus a generous helping of amusing anecdotes of their relationship recollected by the other guests. Keith is as red as the glaze on his strawberry cheesecake by the time they make it through dessert. Shiro rubs his back encouragingly. “You gonna make it?” he whispers.

“Oh, I’m fine. After all, I’m not the one who almost kissed an alien _houseplant_.”

“I thought it was sentient!” Shiro protests. “I was trying to be polite! They greeted each other very affectionately on that planet.”

“I’ll greet _you_ affectionately,” Keith grumbles.

Shiro bumps his shoulder with his own. “Can’t wait.”

It doesn’t seem possible, but Keith turns a still-deeper shade of crimson.

*

They’re taking some time off to go on vacation. Or, more accurately, the Garrison has banded together to _force_ them to take time off, or they’d just try to do their second honeymoon while discussing plans for the next joint mission between the Blades and Voltron. Every project they’re working on is “being handled,” according to Iverson, and if they don’t “get their butts off-planet for at least a week,” he’ll—well, he doesn’t know what he’ll do, but _they won’t like it_ , he has assured them. Even the Garrison’s finest needs a break once in awhile, and they haven’t taken a real vacation in several years.

Their bags are packed and stowed in the Black Lion, coordinates already set. Kosmo is staying with Pidge, where he can play with Bae Bae. In the morning, Shiro and Keith will depart for Deobos 12, a planet known for its spectacular triple sunset and a mile-high waterfall.

For now, there’s nothing left to do but relax. “It’s fine,” Keith assures Shiro, as they enter their quarters. “I think we’ll be able to entertain ourselves tonight.” Then he turns and gives Shiro a Look.

Shiro knows that Look. It’s the one that says Keith has plans for him, plans that involve at least one of them being naked. “Is that so?”

“You should sit down,” Keith suggests. Orders, more like. “Take a load off. You’ve been working so hard.”

Unable to hold back a smile, Shiro tugs off his jacket and boots and settles himself on their sofa.

“Comfortable?” Keith asks. Shiro nods. “Good. Wouldn’t want you having to move once I get started.”

“Get started on wh— _oh_ ,” Shiro says, receiving a sudden lapful of Keith. “What did you have in mind?”

Keith is already working on undoing the zipper of Shiro’s dress pants. “You don’t need these on anymore. It’s warm enough in here, right?” He taps Shiro’s hips. “Lift up.”

Shiro obeys, and Keith yanks the pants again, taking his underwear along with them, and then Shiro’s bare to Keith’s gaze, his legs locked in place by the fabric bunched around them. Lazily, he unbuttons his shirt and lets it fall off his shoulders, watching Keith’s eyes follow the display. “You’re not wasting any time.”

“I don’t get a lot of time when no one can steal you away from me. Gotta make the most of it.” Keith slides down to the floor, kneeling between Shiro’s calves. He eyes Shiro’s cock, which is more than half-interested now, and licks his lips. “I want you to sit still, okay? Don’t move. Don’t touch. And whatever you do—” He leans forward so his next words ghost hot air over the head of Shiro’s cock. “Don’t come until I say. Got it?”

“Fuck,” Shiro breathes. “Yeah. I got it.”

It always takes Keith some work to get Shiro all the way into his mouth, but if Keith’s anything, it’s hard-working. He pins Shiro’s thighs with his forearms, subtle strength prepared to hold Shiro down if he can’t keep still on his own. With a hand around the base, he eases Shiro into the blazing heaven of his lips and tongue, closing his eyes, a little crinkle appearing between his brows at the effort. He pauses to dip his tongue under the foreskin, and the sound that wrenches out of Shiro’s throat makes him long to cover his mouth. But he promised not to move, and Shiro keeps his promises.

Keith looks up through his lashes, still curling his tongue around this most sensitive part of Shiro, humming to make it worse. Better. Something. Shiro’s fingernails are white from how he’s gripping the arm of the sofa, and Keith’s name spills from his lips, over and over like a desperate prayer. He could beg right now, plead in the sweetest voice he can manage, and still Keith would give him only exactly what he’s planning to give.

Keith takes his mouth off Shiro so he can get a good long look at Shiro’s cock. His gentle fingers slide the foreskin down, exposing the head. He flicks his tongue against the slit, and Shiro whines and shudders. A drop of precum spills down the shaft. “Look at you,” Keith murmurs. “Already wet for me. I don’t even know what to do with you, Shiro. I could make you wait, tease you till you’re half out of your mind, and finally let you come only when I’m inside you. Or I could make you come right now, then put you on your back and take you while you’re still shaking. You’d look so good either way.”

Shiro collects himself enough to string words together, which is quite a feat at the moment. “We have a week to ourselves,” he gasps. “You could—you could do both.”

“I could, couldn’t I?” Keith grins suddenly. “Second option, then. Come whenever you want, baby.”

It’s always a struggle for Shiro to give in, but oh, when he gets there—it’s worth the fight. Keith takes him in deep this time, until Shiro feels—oh god, Keith’s swallowing around him, and he can’t, he can’t stand it, it’s _so much_ —

The cord binding him to his body unknots itself, and he slips free. In Keith’s hands, Shiro takes flight, knowing that Keith will always catch him and bring him back safe and sound. So he lets himself rise on warm golden rays, skin buzzing as he’s lightning-struck from the inside out by his overwhelmed nerves. His mouth is open; he might be shouting. Keith sinks down one more time, and that’s it, that’s all he can stand, and he’s coming in Keith’s mouth, floating higher, the edges of him disintegrating into sparks—

Keith is petting his legs. “Hey there. Back with me?”

“ _Fuck_ ,” Shiro groans. “That was. You. Wow.”

Keith’s lips twitch. “Take your time. Need some water?”

His mouth does feel dry, come to think of it. He accepts the straw Keith holds to his lips, drinking greedily until his thoughts coalesce. “Hey,” he says. “I seem to remember someone promising to—I think the exact words were ‘take me while I’m still shaking.’ Right?”

Keith’s mouth has fallen open. “You really want—I mean, you went pretty far away back there. It’s fine if you need to call it a day.”

Shiro lets go of the armrest so he can sink his fingers into Keith’s hair. Keith’s eyes flutter closed. “I’m good, I promise. If I wasn’t, I’d let you know, but right now, baby... I just want to feel you in me.”

Keith stands suddenly, pulling Shiro to his feet, and before Shiro knows what’s happening, Keith has lifted him right into his arms and is heading to their bedroom. He sets Shiro down on the bed and makes quick work of his own clothing. In a flash he’s back between Shiro’s legs. “You’re trembling,” he comments, running his palms up and down Shiro’s thighs.

“You’d be trembling too if your husband gave you an orgasm that sent you into deep space and then carried you off to bed for another one,” Shiro informs him. “Assuming that’s your plan.”

“That is exactly the plan.” Keith’s eyes are dark with a promise, and he’s already stroking Shiro’s entrance. Every so often, he teases one slick fingertip inside, and every time it makes the muscles seize in Shiro’s legs. “It’s a whole day’s trip to Deobos, and we can do it on autopilot. I wonder how many times you can come before we get there?”

“Somehow, I think I’m gonna find out,” Shiro manages, in between gasps. Abruptly, Keith presses his finger in to the first knuckle. “ _Fuck_ —please—”

“You like that idea?” Keith asks. More lube and a second finger, and Shiro’s reduced to curses and moans, his last shred of eloquence wiped out. “You know I’ll do anything for you, baby. I’ll keep you filled up with my fingers or toys or my cock if that’s what you want. I’ll make you come until you can’t anymore, and then I’ll keep playing with you anyway. Just like I did on our wedding nigh—oh holy _shit_ , Shiro. Oh my god.”

There’s come all over Shiro’s stomach. Oh.

Keith curls his fingers, dragging a ragged whimper out of Shiro. “Right here? Is this what made you come?” His left hand is like iron around Shiro’s hip.

“Yes—there—” Shiro claws at the sheets, lost in the white-hot light expanding within the core of him. He can’t even think, not with Keith holding him down and fucking against his prostate, his hands gentle and relentless on Shiro’s body.

“Think you can come again?”

Shiro shakes his head, a little wild. There’s no way. It’s not happening.

“Hey, hey,” Keith soothes. “It’s okay if you don’t. Still feeling good?”

“Mmm. Yeah.”

“That’s all I needed to know.” Keith slows down, tracing tiny circles with his fingertips. He lets go of Shiro’s hip and takes hold of his hand instead, as he eases Shiro down to earth.

Shiro closes his eyes and submerges himself in sensation. The glide of Keith’s fingers inside him—the soft heat of Keith’s mouth as he kisses the inside of Shiro’s thighs—and later, the warm, damp cloth Keith runs over Shiro’s body.

He comes back to himself as Keith is cuddling up against his side and pulling a blanket over them. “Hey,” he murmurs, turning his head to kiss Keith. No longer frantic, he takes his time, savoring the little flicker of Keith’s tongue against the seam of his lips.

“Hey yourself.” Keith rests his hand on Shiro’s sternum, tucking his head against Shiro’s shoulder.

They’re both still naked. Shiro would cringe at the idea of being trapped in fabric when he’s still coming down, but it comforts him to feel Keith’s bare skin against his, all their intimate and tender places pressed close. He reaches down and palms Keith’s soft cock, which makes Keith giggle, which sets Shiro off, and then they’re laughing into another kiss, until Shiro pulls back, frowning a little. “Did you—is it okay—”

Keith is still grinning. “I did. You were still pretty out of it, so I uh, handled it myself. And yes, it’s okay. You did more than enough for me.”

“Like you said, we have a week. You’re not the only one with good ideas.”

“Looking forward to it.”

“More than a week,” Shiro corrects himself. “The rest of our lives.”

“You ever think about how far we’ve come?” Keith asks.

“All the time. Every day. And it’s not over yet—you know that, right? I want all my adventures to be with you.”

Keith mutters something against Shiro’s shoulder.

“What was that?”

Keith’s eyes are bright when he lifts his head. “I said, you’re my favorite adventure.”

“Best one of my life.” Shiro kisses him again, deeper this time, drawing it out until he gets a satisfying little whimper out of Keith. “Happy anniversary. I love you, baby.”

**Author's Note:**

> fun fact: there are two words in this fic that i am almost certain i have never used in a sex scene before. bc i was too shy to type them. guess a word, get an astral cookie and a hug. ;p
> 
> [come say hi @ twitter!](https://twitter.com/belovedsheith/) <3


End file.
